The container lid is commonly used to secure the contents of existing products within the container. It has been known that for a liquid product which is generally placed in a container in the form of bottles, and to prevent the liquid from spills then, it is needed that the lid should completely be locked and tightly sealed around the neck of the bottle so that if the bottle is in a state of tilted position the fluid within the liquid will not spill through the bottle cap.
To obtain a substantially strong closed container/bottle in order to seal and maintain lid seal on the container/bottle the inventor filed the present invention entitled “Container Lid of Multicolor Injection,” which is an improvement to container lids/bottle of the prior art that can bind and seal the container lid/bottles tightly around the neck of bottle surface so the contents will not spill even if the bottle is in a state of tilted position and also the results of the present invention can be used for container/bottle with liquid contents of both small capacity and large capacity.